


Hauntings

by AphTorisLaurinaitis (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "reincarnation", A Poltergeist and A Spirit, AU, Alternate Universe - Human, F.A.C.E, Gen, Human Names Used, I couldn't think of a better title aight., If you didn't know this is a cracky account, Mistaken Identity, Someone take this account away from me, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AphTorisLaurinaitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to find the exit is useless. Windows they once swore were broken were now as if it hasn't been touched by anyone except by the maids who used to wipe them with a cleaning rag- around two hundred years ago. </p><p>When Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, ages 23 to 26 respectively, wake up in an overgrown abandoned manor they have no idea what has been decided and what awaits them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hauntings

“Are you sure that these guys are the right ones?” “I'm positive Mattie!” ”Just look at them!” Looking down at the two men sleeping on the bed below, the plum eyed male had to agree with his brother. The one on the right even has the monstrously thick brows!

"Ok Alfred you have a point there." The younger quietly said “However, both of us know it's not just all about appearances, we must learn about their personalities and if their personalities are the same as our brothers from before…” Matthew started trailing off and Alfred bubbly attitude started to simmer down.  
  
Neither of them like to talk about how be how life was beforehand. Holding on to his half- brother, Alfred said these final words to him before they left the room."Now now Mattie, don't fret I'm more than positive that they are our older brothers and will be more than happy see us once again after all these long years.” “On the other hand if they aren't well…” The room got chiller and the atmosphere darker. “They are into a rude awakening.” Matthew shivered. "We should get going, the Frenchman is starting to resurface". Out they left through the door, waiting for the two European men ,supposedly their reincarnated older brothers, to walk the corridors of the F.A.C.E manner once again after almost two hundred years. 

_"We will be a family once more, just wait."  
_

* * *


End file.
